


fire away

by varulve



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, and is a little shit about it, frank teaches karen how to defend herself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6393169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varulve/pseuds/varulve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt from an anonymous user: “come over here and make me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	fire away

“Come over here and make me.”

Frank has this glint in his eyes, amusement maybe, maybe something more. A slightly crooked grin is starting to spread across his face as he gestures again, egging her on. “Come and get me,” he says. “Hit me with your best shot, you get one free one, I wanna see what you can do.” 

Karen scowls, they’ve been doing this for a few weeks now. Ever since he dropped by and saw her with a shiner. It had been nothing, she tried to explain, just a mistake. She pushed to deep too quickly and that was the price she paid. It was a good lesson to learn, she couldn’t force a dam to break because if it broke before it was ready she’d be struck by the brunt of it.

But he hadn’t been happy. No, after he’d fussed like some kind of a worried mother, he’d began to insist that she let him teach her some defense moves. “Nothing too violent ma’am,” he’d said at the look she gave him. “Just enough so this doesn’t happen again.” After he hounded her for a few more days she had finally relented.

Matt, of all people, had suggested a location for them. “First thing Red and I agreed on,” Frank had said as they walked into the worn room full of boxing memorabilia of times long gone by. He looked around, no doubt - Karen thought - assessing the area for any and all exits, entrances, and hiding locations. It was a quirk of his she had noticed, always looking, planning, and prepared for the inevitable. “Place is kind of shit but,” he shrugged, looking back at her seemingly satisfied with his evaluation. “It’ll do.”

The training had been slow at first, working through forms. Frank demonstrating moves and then having her repeat them. No contact, just simply watch and repeat. They did that until she flowed through the movements almost as easily as she did. Then they began to speed it up, with speed came fumbles, scrapes, and bruises she found harder and harder to hide and explain away when Ellison would appear giving her that ‘what the fuck are you doing now Page’ look. But he never asked, he’d just shake his head, sigh, and say she hoped she knew what she was doing.

She quietly wondered if she did. 

Soon after he had her starting to work on the punching bags. Making sure that her fists were formed just right. Karen tried to pretend the thumping in her throat was caused by adrenaline. The rush and whoosh of blood that pounded against her ears was due simply to the nature of what they were doing and not because of how close he was. How gentle his touch would be when he’d correct her form. “Like this ma’am,” he’d say in a hushed whisper, his breath tickling her skin. “Yeah,” he’d say a moment later. “That’s better.”

Tonight when they showed up at the empty gym Frank had seemed a little agitated. “You’re not gonna like this ma’am,” he says gruffly, frowning a little at her. “But you gotta know what it’s like to hit flesh.” 

Karen had stared at him in confusion, for a split second even wondering if he’d brought some poor soul for her to beat up, when she realized what he meant. “Frank, I’m not going to hit you,” her voice was steady, even if her face read of shock. 

“Ma’am, no offense or anything, but you can’t hurt me,” he grins a little, she’s not sure if it is meant as a challenge or coming from a sincere place but a small fire begins to blaze in her chest. He’d shrugged out of his jacket, standing in a black t shirt and baggy sweatpants, and held his arms out his hands gesturing for her to get him.

“Stop it Frank,” she’d said again, a slightly threatening tone in her voice. She wasn’t going to hit him, it was all fine and good when he’d walked her through the process, when she’d hit the punching bags, but this was… too far. 

“Come over here and make me,” his voice was low, a slightly menacing note behind it. It was a voice she wasn’t used to hearing from Frank, but was sure if he through up the façade around her more often it would be what the Punisher sounded like.

She’d rolled her eyes, but he’d only puffed himself up, taking a few slow, deliberate, menacing steps towards her. “Karen,” his voice was threatening now, it sent a chill down her spine and she met his eyes. They were dark and intensely staring at her, “come and get me.” He straightened, the smirk settling into place as he held his arms wide open. 

Karen scowled at him, annoyed now, and walked up to him, pausing just less than an arms length away. Her eyes locked on his she caught him off guard, at least she thought she did, with a swift right hook into his abdomen. 

The air puffed out of him, but the grin only grew wider, a slightly animalistic look flashing behind his eyes. “Not bad,” his voice is rough, not the mean scowl it was earlier - a different kind of hardness behind it now. “But c’mon you can do better than that.”

**Author's Note:**

> (i was considering fleshing this one out a bit more, if people are interested in a direct follow up/a more in depth look at this prompt, let me know!


End file.
